Mes Shurikens
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Naruto passe une soirée sur son ordinateur à faire des recherches plus ou moins douteuses pour assouvir ses besoins d'adolescents lorsque l'une d'entre elles se retrouve malencontreusement envoyée dans la fenêtre de conversion avec… Sasuke.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rating :** M (pour le langage cru)

 **Avertissement :** Ceci est une fiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles. Certains termes peuvent choquer.

 **Bêta** : Merci à _**Hatsukoi00**_ d'avoir trouvé un peu de temps pour corriger cet OS qui date maintenant ^^

 **/o\ Notes /o\**

 **Note 1** : Salut tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas nouvelle sur FFN mais ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté (RIP mes fans). Comme j'ai un emploi du temps qui ne me permet plus d'écrire autant qu'avant, j'ai profité de cette courte après-midi pour me déchainer un peu sur mon clavier.

Je vous présente mon premier OS sur Naruto ! *applaudissement*

Pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis l'auteur de plusieurs fictions sur le monde d'Harry Potter, que je vous conseille d'aller lire si vous aimez le couple Harry X Draco.

J'ai découvert le couple NarutoXSasuke il n'y a pas si longtemps en fait. Ils m'ont énormément plu ! Mais j'ai déjà dévoré l'ensemble des fictions existantes sur eux… Du coup je me suis dit que c'était à mon tour de remplir un peu cet immense réservoir.

 **Note 2** : Je suis tellement fan de ce couple que cette année, je viendrais en cosplay Naruto Shippunden à la Japan Expo le 9 juillet, et je suis à la recherche d'un(e) Sasuke pour faire de jolies photos ! (et plus si affinité…. *SBAFF* ok je sors).

 **Note 3** : Pas vraiment de sexe dans cet OS (je sais vous êtes déçu(e)s), mais j'ai placé cet OS en rating M pour le langage utilisé à certains endroits.

J'espère que ce petit OS sans prétention vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Et puis, si je vois que j'ai du succès, peut-être que j'écrirais le lemon qui suit… sait-on jamais huhu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **MES SHURIKENS**

.

Naruto était installé devant son ordinateur à faire des recherches instructives pour sa culture générale, un stylo à quatre couleurs à la main afin de rédiger un devoir qu'il devait rendre le surlendemain.

Vous y avez cru ? Naïfs que vous êtes. En réalité, Naruto était avachi dans son lit, son ordinateur portable posé sur ses cuisses, accompagné d'un verre de lait et d'un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat. Le tout, enfermé dans sa minuscule petite chambre dont il avait soigneusement fermé les volets pour se retrouver entièrement dans le noir. Aujourd'hui, vendredi soir, il profitait de la fin de la semaine pour, littéralement (car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots), « zoner » sur Internet (et accessoirement dégoter des perles sur Youtube).

Depuis que Konoha avait fait un bond en avant dans la modernité, téléphone et internet avaient envahi le monde ninja, facilitant les échanges entre les nations. Le véritable intérêt était avant tout pour l'Hokage actuelle. Elle pouvait désormais se passer d'envoyer des incapables afin de remettre du courrier à telle ou telle personnalité des pays voisins. D'autant plus que la plupart se faisaient capturer en chemin. Auquel cas il fallait donc envoyer des ninjas de rangs supérieurs qui n'avaient, en effet, « pas que ça à foutre ».

C'est ainsi que Naruto et son équipe s'était vus retirer petit à petit les missions de transfert de courriers puisqu'aujourd'hui ils étaient 'numériques'. Un mot dont la grandeur donnait des frissons.

Dans tous les cas, même si pour certains internet était un sujet profond dont la réflexion dépassait le commun des mortels, pour d'autres, tels que Naruto, Internet était un outil vraiment divertissant… surtout pour de jeunes hommes dont les hormones en ébullition manquaient parfois d'exploser en plein visage de certaines damoiselles du coin.

Bref. Naruto étant un adolescent, son utilisation d'Internet était elle aussi au reflet de son image.

D'ailleurs, il prenait grand soin d'effacer son historique tous les soirs, juste au cas où… Il ne s'agirait pas qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses tombe 'malencontreusement' (évidemment) sur certaines pages dont le contenu florissant et haut en couleur (il fallait le dire) ne la fasse tomber dans les pommes. Pire, que Naruto se retrouve à passer à travers le mur porteur de son minable appartement.

Et enfin scénario catastrophique, le plus redouté par le blond, qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène, taillé comme un apollon (mais ça, c'était un autre détail), ne découvre les vices de son éternel équipier. Là, ce serait la fin du monde. Car Naruto n'était pas certain que des recherches telles que « _young gay porn black hair and white skin brutal anal_ »(1) puissent lui plaire.

Quoique « _Rhinocéros qui baisent en plein milieu de la_ savane » non plus…

Il se demandait à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les recherches de l'Uchiwa… Il avait du mal à imaginer Sasuke rechercher des choses cochonnes, bien qu'il soit également un adolescent en pleine mutation génétique (traduction : en pleine puberté).

Si si, Naruto avait bien remarqué le léger duvet noir qui commençait à apparaître sous le nombril du brun… pratique les missions entre garçons, pas de filles pour venir glousser sous leur nez et la liberté était à eux ! Enlevage de tee-shirt à toute heure (pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de Naruto), pas de douche pendant cinq jours (étrangement ça ne gênait pas le moins du monde Sasuke qui détestait se laver, sa peau étant trop sensible au calcaire… soi-disant) et de la nourriture à base de… ramen.

La belle vie quoi.

Du coup, Naruto s'était posé beaucoup de questions. Et d'étranges questions. Un peu trop pour son esprit brute de décoffrage. Il s'était imaginé un monde sans femme. D'abord il en avait été perturbé. Les femmes avaient beau être chiantes, il n'empêche qu'elles faisaient partie de la vie.

Puis il s'était imaginé non plus un monde, mais une autre vie. Une vie dans laquelle Sasuke et lui voyageaient loin, rien qu'à deux, toujours ensemble. Puis sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, les images s'étaient mises à défiler à une vitesse incontrôlable dans sa tête. Il avait nettement le souvenir d'avoir vu Sasuke nu et gémissant sous son corps. Autant dire que la pilule était passée de travers.

Et c'était là qu'Internet, en tant qu'ami fidèle, lui avait fourni plus qu'une hypothèse : une réponse.

Naruto avait fait beaucoup de chemin pour s'accepter. Il suffisait de regarder l'évolution de ses requêtes dans le moteur de recherche pour comprendre l'ampleur de ses tourments. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu passer de « attirance homme », « comment savoir son orientation sexuelle » à « _cute boy anal creamy big ass_ »(2)…. Tout un mystère.

Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas imaginer Sasuke écrire ce genre de choses et encore moins imaginer que le jeune homme pouvait juste 'penser' à ce genre de choses. Il était bien trop pur.

En mission, le sujet du sexe était tabou. Naruto avait tenté quelques fois, par des pentes glissantes, d'entamer des sujets un peu graveleux (rien de bien méchant pour ne pas froisser sa majesté) mais n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse de l'autre, autre que des « pfff » agacés que Naruto traduit par « Et encore un mec qui ne pense qu'à ce qu'il a entre les jambes ». Ce qui l'avait rapidement refroidi.

Mais Sasuke était particulier. Alors que tous les garçons de son âge cherchaient des coins tranquilles pour pouvoir découvrir la chose (bon en fait Naruto était hors concours mais il fallait gérer les chaleurs de Kyubi aussi, ce qui n'était pas évident non plus), Sasuke était le seul hermétique à toutes formes de dispersion d'hormones dans les airs.

Naruto en était arrivé à l'horrible conclusion que ce bel éphèbe que leur avait offert la nature (ou plutôt que LUI avait offert la nature) était… asexué. Horreur. Malédiction. Quel gâchis. A quoi cela servait de mettre sur sa route une telle créature s'il ne pouvait même pas en profiter. Combien de fois il avait dû se jeter dans les fourrés pour cacher l'immense érection qui s'était développée dans son pantalon à la vue d'un carré de peau qui s'était découvert de sous ses vêtements par une bourrasque de vent…

Bon. Il fallait être honnête avec soi-même de temps en temps : Naruto était un obsédé. Il ne pensait qu'à ça, à longueur de journée. Des images suggestives de l'acte sexuel passaient en boucle dans sa tête et il fallait bien admettre que de voir son sexe s'enfoncer dans des chairs souples et serrées… le rendait fou.

Ce fut ainsi que commença sa longue soirée, vendredi soir. Il ouvrit son navigateur et tapa les mots les plus salaces qui lui venaient à l'esprit dans sa barre de recherche, en n'oubliant pas d'y inclure « gay » à tort et à travers.

C'est alors qu'un accident arriva.

Et qu'il voulut mourir sur-le-champ.

Alors qu'il était en train de taper, avec grand soin, sa requête, il n'avait pas vu, tellement ses yeux étaient rivés sur le clavier, une fenêtre de conversation MSN instantanée s'ouvrir. Ce fut lorsqu'il appuya sur la touche « entrée » qu'il se rendit compte que soixante-quinze pourcents de sa requête venait d'être écrite dans la zone de texte de la conversation instantanée, destinée à être envoyée au destinataire.

Et le _«[…] jeunes minets brun gay amateurs anal_ » fut bien reçu par, ô comble du bonheur, « Sasuke Uchiwa » (on notera l'incroyable originalité du pseudo).

\- Ho putain de merde ! MERDE MERDE MERDE ! hurla Naruto en relisant une cinquantaine de fois le message qui venait d'être envoyé au jeune homme qui, accessoirement, faisait partie de son équipe. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Plus jamais.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Comment allait réagir l'Uchiwa ?

Il voulait juste mourir…

Il lut quand même, par pure curiosité avant de voir sa vie éclater en morceaux, le message que Sasuke lui avait écrit :

' _Salut Dobe, je sais que lundi tu pars en mission pendant trois semaines au fin fond du désert et que, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ça te faisait 'royalement chier' (c'est toi qui l'as dit). Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me rendre mes shurikens car je vais en avoir besoin dimanche pour une mission et si tu pouvais aussi me ramener une fiole du sable rouge du Nouveau Pays de l'Ocre pendant ton escapade. Merci. A plus.'_

Naruto, en train de se mordre les doigts à sang, se demandait si Sasuke allait encore oser lui adresser la parole un jour. Avec une réponse comme celle qu'il venait d'envoyer, il craignait le pire (et il pouvait).

Depuis des années, il essayait d'améliorer sa relation avec le garçon en étant moins lourd, plus à l'écoute, en se donnant un rôle de gars cool. Et ça avait eu l'air de porter ses fruits car Sasuke ne grimaçait plus en le voyant arriver, l'invitait à boire des verres de temps en temps et conversait même sur MSN avec lui.

Et il venait de tout foutre en l'air.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit apparaître en bas de la fenêtre de conversion une petite ligne lui indiquant que son destinataire avait bien 'lu' le message. Actuellement, Naruto était en train de s'étouffer avec son coussin à cause de sa bêtise. Il aurait juste voulu retourner cinq minutes en arrière pour éviter de commettre la terrible erreur qui allait lui coûter son ami, sa réputation et même peut-être sa vie.

Il hésita quelques secondes à envoyer un message d'excuse du type « excuse-moi, je me suis trompé de conversation », ou un « c'est pas de ma faute ! » mais il se ravisa. Il passerait encore plus pour une tâche. Alors il continua d'attendre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, se préparant à ce que son camarade se déconnecte et vienne lui fracasser le crâne en milliers de morceaux.

Son cœur fit un nouveau looping arrière lorsqu'il vit, cette fois, que Sasuke était en train de lui répondre.

.God.

Qu'allait-il prendre dans la tronche ?

Un nouveau message apparut dans la fenêtre de conversion. Naruto, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, se mit à lire, préparé mentalement (ou pas) à admettre sa déchéance :

' _Pas très original, je te conseille ça : [picture]'_

En dessous, venait de charger une image.

Et quelle image.

La plus belle image que Naruto n'avait jamais vue de toute sa vie.

Il ne savait plus s'il était mort ou vivant. Tout ce qui importait était cette photo, magnifique et dieu, excitante, que Sasuke venait de lui envoyer. Ce corps, si pâle, si beau, si parfait, il le voyait enfin.

Aucune interrogation lui vint à l'esprit, notamment « Pourquoi Sasuke m'envoie-t-il une photo de lui, entièrement nu, dans une position plus qu'explicite ? », nada. Son cerveau s'était fait la malle maintenant à l'autre bout de la terre.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient que contempler à quel point ses fesses étaient rebondies et à quel point elles avaient l'air douces. Ils ne pouvaient qu'admirer cette cambrure exceptionnelle de reins sur laquelle il avait envie de poser les mains. Ils ne pouvaient que constater ce corps souple qui saurait lui faire des merveilles lorsqu'il parviendrait à le capturer.

Et il bandait.

Sur cette photo, prise à hauteur de lit, Sasuke était allongé sur le dos, les jambes outrageusement écartées, les hanches relevées de sorte à ce que ses fesses soient visibles et non cachées par la couette en désordre. Un de ses bras longeait son corps et disparaissait entre ses jambes, cachant son sexe timidement, et l'autre était relevé au-dessus de sa tête, perdu dans les coussins. Son visage était tourné vers l'objectif et l'expression qu'il affichait fit presque jouir Naruto. La pointe d'une petite langue rose semblait caresser sa lèvre supérieure et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'attente et d'excitation.

Naruto bandait comme un cheval. Il avait envie de prendre Sasuke, comme dans la dernière vidéo porno qu'il avait visionnée deux jours plus tôt. Sasuke était tellement beau et bien foutu, il ne pouvait plus résister. Sa conscience ayant pris un chemin lointain, il ne pensa pas (ou plus) aux conséquences de ses actes et préféra agir avant de réfléchir.

' _Sasuke… Tu es sérieux là ?'_ Envoya Naruto

La réponse ne tarda pas.

' _Ça dépend si toi tu l'étais...'_

Naruto en eut des frissons. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure à sang.

' _T'es chez toi là ?'_ Osa-t-il demander

' _Oui'_

Réponse courte mais équivoque. Naruto l'a pris comme une invitation à le rejoindre.

' _J'arrive'_ Annonça-t-il en écrivant à la vitesse d'un éclair.

Il se leva en renversant la moitié du paquet de gâteau sur sa couette. Mais peu importait. Il tourna en rond dans sa mini cuisine sans savoir quoi faire tellement il était perturbé. Et excité.

Il attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila par-dessus son tee-shirt, mit un pantalon et jeta son sac à dos sur l'épaule (c'était toujours pratique un sac à dos). Avant de partir, il retourna sur son ordinateur pour l'éteindre, mais avant de fermer toutes les fenêtres, il vit un dernier message apparaître sur l'écran de conversation :

' _N'oublie pas mes Shurikens'_

Il sourit et sortit de chez lui.

.

 **« FIN »**

* * *

1\. Traduction littérale : « Jeune gay porno cheveux noir et peau blanche »

2\. Traduction : « Garçon mignon anal et gros cul juteux/blanc/crémeux» - creamy désigne le sperme ^^

Haaaaa je sais que le terme « MSN » a dû en faire sourire plus d'un ! (elle me manque cette époque…)

J'espère que ce court OS vous aura plu et que votre imagination n'est pas en reste pour ce qui va advenir des fesses de Sasuke (huhu).

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me ferait très plaisir et me motiverait probablement à écrire un chapitre deux spécial lemon, on verra ^^

Au fait, je fais quelques dessins de temps en temps, j'en ai fait sur ce couple. Si vous voulez y jeter un œil, c'est par ici (enlever les tirets) : **h-t-t-p-:-/-/-lo-ve-lo-ve-ki-ss-hu-.-de-vi-an-ta-rt-.-c-o-m-/-g-a-l-l-e-r-y-/**

A bientôt !

Lovekisshu


End file.
